Bird's nest on Fire
by La Dormeuse
Summary: James is a note writer, to Lily and over time we learn just how much she liked his notes. really rubbish summary but it's full of fluff!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything your recognise, I just felt like doing a one-shot ficlet as they are so cute! So here goes! My first ficlet, I just saw HP4 last night and it was good, 3 was better but now I understand just how bad it must have been for Harry when everyone was against him!

Ciao! Happy Valentine's Day.

Bird's nest on fire 

James and Lily wrote notes to each other every year, and at the beginning of each year there was a sort of tradition, where they'd be forced to sit next to each other in Transfiguration by McGonagall who wanted the marauders to behave.

_1st year:_

**J:** What's your name?

**L:** Lily Evans, what's yours?

**J:** Did you know your hair is the colour of fire?

**L:** (sigh) Yes, what's your point?

**J:** Nothing, just thought you might want to know.

_2nd year:_

**J:** Evans!

**L:** Potter.

**J:** Did you know your hair's on fire?

**L:** What?

McGonagall extinguishes the fire and then detracts ten points from Gryffindor and gives James and Sirius detentions for two weeks, who then strangely high five one another. 

_3rd year:_

**J:** Evans?

**L:** What?

**J:** Your hair is beautiful.

**L:** Your hair looks like a bird's nest.

**J:** Thank you, I'm very proud.

**L:** You're an idiot.

**J:** Evans?

**L:** Are you sensing deja vu, because we've been here before!

**J:** huh? Never mind, your hair's on fire!

**L:** What!

_McGonagall extinguishes the fire, then detracts twenty points from Gryffindor house and gives James Potter detention for a month for childish behaviour which she says she wouldn't expect from a 1st year, he smiles albeit sadly. _

_4th year:_

**J: **You look ravishing Evans.

**L:** Piss off.

**J:** You cut your hair?

**L:** Smaller chance of it catching on fire.

**J: **Oh. Well it looks nice, matches your eyes.

**L:** Excuse me?

_5th year:_

**J:** You've never let your hair down before in class Evans.

**L:** Don't you dare!

**J:** Dare what?

**L:** If you set it alight, I will hang you outside the window by your ankle.

**J:** I'm too heavy; you wouldn't be able to hold on.

**L: **I know.

**J: **Evans?

**L:** What?

**J: **Don't get mad, but your hair's on fire.

**L:** Bastard.

_McGonagall extinguishes the fire and then threatens to revoke James Potter' captaincy of Gryffindor's quidditch team (the youngest captain in 100 years), she settles for 30 points from Gryffindor and James turns to glare at Sirius Black his best friend. _

_6th year:_

**J: **Evans.

**L:** My hair isn't on fire and it won't be.

**J:** Why's that?

**L:** Fire repelling charm so if you do it again this year…

**J:** …I didn't set your hair on fire last year.

**L:** Of course, and I'm secretly married to Slughorn.

**J:** Seriously, I had nothing to do with it.

**L:** If you didn't, then who did?

**J:** Well…

**L: **Yes…

**J: **Um Lily,

**L:** What?

**J:** (sigh) Your hair's on fire.

**L:** I thought you'd changed.

**J: **huh?

McGonagall extinguishes the fire and puts Sirius Black in detention for a month and takes 50 points away from Gryffindor. Lily stares at James for the first time seeing him as James, not JAMES POTTER. 

_7th year:_

**J: **Congratulations.

**L:** Back atchya.

**J: **huh?

**L:** It means congratulations to you too.

**J:** Thanks Lily.

**L:** You're welcome James.

**J:** You busy Friday night?

**L:** I don't know, I have to do my homework, make sure the marauders don't set anything else on fire, and make sure the head boy actually goes on patrol.

**J:** Yes, but after that?

**L:** I'm free. Why?

**J:** Just heard a rumour that the lazy head boy wants to ask you out.

**L:** I'd be delighted.

**J:** Really?

**L:** Yes.

**J: **Yippee!

**L:** Idiot.

**J: **Oh and Evans?

**L:** Yes Potter?

**J:** Your hair is beautiful, whether it's on fire or not.

**L:** Thanks, oh and Potter?

**J: **Yes Evans?

**L:** You're an amazing flyer; no wonder birds tend to nest in your hair.

**S:** Have we come up with any names for children yet?

**R:** Give them time padfoot, but one thing's obvious.

**J:** What's that?

**L: **Ditto.

**S:** They'll have a hair like a bird's nest…

**R: **On fire!

**J:** I apologise for my friends.

**L:** I apologise too.

**J: **For what?

**L:** For this.

McGonagall extinguishes the fire and takes 10 points away from Lily Evans and gives her a week's detention.

**J:** Wow!

**L:** Thank you.

**J:** I'm so glad I met you!

**L: **Back atcha.

A/N: love you all!


End file.
